The Dentist
by hakao
Summary: AU. The storyverse wherein Rhode has a crush on Dr. Allen, Lenalee's her best friend, Lavi's (sort of) on the run, Tyki's actually not a hobo but works with a certain Japanese to catch the elusive trickster. RhodeXAllen
1. Chapter 1

I actually made this back in 2009~ It was supposedly to be a one-shot, but I just decided to split it into parts.

Hopefully I'll be able to finish it! Since I haven't thought out far enough for this story.

**I do not own D. Gray Man or these lovely characters. **

* * *

"Damn it, not again." Tyki grunted in frustration, slamming the breaks hard before the car could even pass through the open gates.

"Tyki~ Tyki!" Road called out happily from the mansion. "I have to go to the dentist~ So you better don't leave without me!"

Her last sentence sounded so deeply slicked with poison that he can't help but cringe. Watching the girl disappear behind the glass window up the building, Tyki eyed his cell phone mercilessly with irritation, despite that it was just chilling innocently on the seat beside his. "Again, Earl? Isn't this her seventh visit in a month?"

"We can't help it if she has cavities; besides, Road wouldn't be able to eat her favorite candy if it hurts too much." On the other end of the line, Tyki swore he could see the owner of the voice squeal in fatherly affection.

"So take her there now. No excuses Tyki-pon! " And the other line hanged up without even hearing his excuses.

What a spoiled brat. To even have their uncle Earl wrapped around her tiny this girl really in her college years? Ever since the 3rd visit, Tyki knew Road had become seriously attached to her serving dentist; he was a fresh graduate, a little 5 year gap between him and his sister. And Road, being the sadistic, cute little thing she was, didn't mind literally chewing on hard candies (her favorite's the jaw breaker) just so she could see him again; oh wait, wouldn't that make her a masochist? Ah yes, this is such a difficult subject to ponder upon, considering he dislikes—abhors— anything that has to do with intricate thinking. Curse his good looks (as if that has anything to do with it though), but according to his logic, everything given must have something in return; in this case, it was his own…logic. But hey, handsomeness comes with a good price. Putting that aside, all he knows is that he was continuously being used as Road's chauffeur as she trudges on (or rather, rides on his car) through the road of love.

As if this wasn't bad enough, he would have to miss his job again; or to think optimistically, he'll just be four hours late, if he considers Road's feelings of wanting to stay longer. Tyki would just have to call his traditional Japanese friend to inform him he wasn't coming again today. He likes that young chap; they get along well for some reason.

"Ah, Tease, what would I do without you?" Purring his undying love, Tyki leans his face gently on the rough handle of the wheel, caressing it while he did so. "My Mercedes-Benz CL600 Coupe, you know papa loves you enough to marry you. But alas! Fate isn't so kind to let me do so—"

Lost in the world of cars and marriage, it took him a while before finally realizing that his passenger was irritably waiting for him to open the lock; or rather she was amused and irritated at the same time.

"—and here I thought I was the one with problems." Smirking, Road buckled on her seatbelt and looked expectantly at Tyki to start the car. But the problem was, he wasn't. And it looks like he doesn't plan to anytime soon until he gets a good laugh at her. Seeing him scrutinize at her like some kind of specimen, Road couldn't help but puff her cheeks out in frustration. "What?!" Her normally pale cheeks have been tainted the contrasting color of the angry bird.

"…is this the new plan?" Tyki cocked his head to the side, slightly confused. "Did you ask Lenalee for advice?"

Lenalee was her senior at school, and a best friend of Road. And if asking that Road's new small spiky ponytails were an advice from her, she can't say it wasn't even if she wanted to, since you can find out at first glance. "I did, a little bit." She muttered, embarrassed. "Does it look that bad?"

"Hmm, no. It suits you, Road." Smiling in defeat, he sighs and pats her head lightly. "But you should know that a direct approach is better than subtle hints."_And I believe that he'll look at your teeth first before he'll be noticing your…dress._

"Well then, hopefully he'll be able to fix your teeth once and for all, eh?" Because even if he didn't want to admit it, Road was dressed up for the occasion.

If that beansprout didn't even notice this, he'll probably force an _Omiai _on him—unless he was actually gay for his red-haired assistant.

Of all people, why did Road fall in love with this guy? Sisters in love were so troublesome; since you have to make sure she chooses the right guy and she won't get hurt in any way.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the person that reviewed! ;)

**I don't own D Gray Man or any of its wonderful characters.**

* * *

"Road-san~ back for your appointment I see." The cheerful voice immediately greeted from the desk.

"Hey Dick." Road replied unenthusiastically, obviously disappointed at not seeing a certain person. "Where's ?"

Nodding in courtesy to the red head, Tyki took a seat beside Road's. Somehow, this scene is getting all too familiar (as this was already the seventh time, of course).

"He's doing something in the office. He'll take care of you in about a minute or two~" He winked. "And besides Road~ I'm already Lavi~~ Can't you see my new name plate?" Pointing at the transparent plastic on his desk, it had the words "LAVI – Clinic Assistant" written on it.

"Hmm…" Eyeing him and the name plate meticulously, Road, the little devil she is, refused. "No. The name Dick suits you better. I do wonder why you keep changing names though, Dick."

"Ugh." Lavi sighed in defeat. "I swear, Dick is the worst name I've come up with; so let's all forget about it, okay?"

"Worst name…?"Tyki asked, his interest, piqued.

"Yeah, I came up with 49 names including Lavi." Lavi puffs his chest out proudly. "I—"

"Lavi, you can let the customer in now." A light-hearted voice entered the room. "I just finished tweaking the equipment a bit; I hope you didn't wait long."

Hearing him speak, Road didn't even need Lavi to tell her to enter.

Happily, she entered eagerly.

"See you in an hour Tyki."

…

Seeing his little sister leave the room, Tyki immediately narrowed his eyes on this man called 'Lavi'. They've been trying to hunt down a specific person, and he could vaguely recall what the Japanese man had told him the other day.

"This man keeps on accumulating a large amount of debt. We haven't seen him yet, but every time we get near him, everything just blows up on our faces. Turns out, he doesn't have a 'single name'. He keeps changing, and since no one has ever seen him yet, he's going to be a tough one to catch.

But I'm waiting; he'll slip one of these days for sure."

The quivering, shaking little rabbit of this clinic might just be this person he was looking for.

And Lavi, well, he just wondered if he had opened his big mouth again a bit too much. The silence was overbearing. Tyki's hard stare was stripping him bare to his undies. He just gulped, hoping for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those who reviewed! 3

* * *

"Hello there Miss Road, I have to say, I'm not surprised that you're here again today." Greeting her with his usual smile, Road couldn't help but blush. Just what was attractive about this man? He was short for his age and his white hair wasn't appealing at all; in addition, the tattoo across his eye just screamed he was an M that needed an S. She was sure the next letter to R (that stands for Road) is S—it was close enough, she surmised.

Conscious of what her imagination was trying to reel in, Road immediately shook her thoughts away and chose to press on the dentist's choice of words for a change of topic. "You're not surprised, Doctor Allen?" She chirped and lightly skipped beside him as he started to prepare the tools needed.

"Why?" Road leaned forward. "Were you perhaps, expecting me?"

Her eyes practically sparkled.

"Oh, somewhat." He laughed casually, unfazed (and rather oblivious) about her expectation. "Your brother over there," Allen pointed his thumb towards the next room. "told Lavi the other week how much candy you eat in a day and how much your Uncle Adam fawns over you."

'_Tyki~pon,_' Road's S-side sing-songed his name into a growl, '_you'll—_

"Well, I can't blame your Uncle. You look adorable in that dress." Allen innocently commented. When he faced Road, a mask already covered his mouth, but his smile still evident from his eyes. "GothLoli, is it?"

—Road's raging temper rapidly plummeted and instead, the sudden rush of blood to her head tinted her cheeks pink. Does this man even know what he's saying? Is he doing this on purpose? How could he suddenly say this to her?! Her M heart wasn't prepared for this kind of blow!

"Y-y-yes..s..." Road stuttered out desperately—anything! Her brain commanded— for a reply. Her mind still in a whirl, she didn't realize she was already lying down on the patient's chair. Road thought that Dr. Allen suddenly looked so dazzling—blinding—when she saw that his white hair was being basked by a luminous glow under the lamplight.

Despite Road's respect for her father, she absolutely did not want to inherit his habit of having blood spray out from his nose at an alarming rate. Road could feel steam shooting out of her ears as the word 'adorable' replayed in her head over and over.

"Shall we start, Miss Road?"

* * *

I hope Road isn't too OOC here? I had the image of her being an energetic, assertive kid with a sweet tooth in a normal story setting. However, she is definitely an S.

I don't know why I gave her an M-side for Allen.

Hm. Allen's hidden S-side must be stronger, lol.


	4. Chapter 3 -point- 5

Thank you again for the reviews :)  
I'm sorry about not being able to explain anything about the last chapter.

S means Sadism = enjoyment of inflicting pain to others

M means Masochism = enjoyment of being inflicted with pain

So, in a sense, it may also seem kind of like a master and slave setting, as you pointed out Guest~san. But of course, we'll have none of that here unless we raise the rating up, lol.

I'm sorry for the confusion orz, I just added that on impulse because of Allen's marking on his eye. -hands you a frying pan to hit me with-

* * *

"H-hey, isn't i-it rude to..." Lavi hesitated, glancing nervously at the man sitting by the corner of the room. "...to stare?"

"I'm not staring rabbit-kun~ I'm just observing; it's what my job entails~" The gentleman merely smiled in light mock. "As a trivia, did you know that guilty criminals tend to talk more?~"

R-rabbit?! He wasn't one but he sure did want hide himself inside a hole right now. And a guilty criminal?! Is- is he implying something? Lavi was sure he would regret asking but... "P-pray tell, w-what is your job my good sir?"

"If you must know," Tyki's lips curved into a knowing smirk. I –"

Ughk!

What was this ominous feeling? Tyki clutched the area of cloth above his chest tightly. He could feel his heart trying to break through his ribcage from sheer force. '_Tyki~pon' _He had never heard his name being called in such a threatening manner, the voice about to gnaw everything inside his brain. But suddenly—

_"...You look adorable in that dress."_

The suffocating feeling suddenly vanished and Tyki felt a rush of déjà vu, the times when he left as quickly as he could for work before Road would come out of the house. But then he would suddenly be in too much pain to do anything, and ultimately, be sent home.

...did his sister's gothic lolita fashion grant the power of curses? That, or he just has a heightened sense for her anger, which could be explained for another time.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Tyki closed his eyes for a moment to recover from his sister's sinister intent. He sighed. He owes the dentist now (not that he knows it). So he'll forgive him for calling his sister adorable (but he was sure Road's father won't when he hears about it). When he finally opened his eyes, he was surprised to find the young lad crouched down in front of him, with his lone visible eye wide open with curiosity.

"Did you have a heart attack or something?" Lavi asked with glee evident in his tone.

Tyki groaned with annoyance. In any situation, you should never use that tone on someone who was almost spirited away within an inch of his life. Thus, he was slightly offended.

"I didn't you stupid rabbit. It just happens when you have an S for a sister."

"Oh I'm pretty sure you did~ Can you tell me the details that led up to this point?" Lavi's emerald eye sparkled and he immediately pulled out a small notebook with a pen from his pocket. "Like your diet? Occupation? Stress levels? I could really use some tips for that old geezer." Lavi clicked his tongue. "He's already living way beyond his lifespan so I could really use a threat— wait, an S?"

Tyki simply looked at him, deadpanned. All of Lavi's questions were unheard but the last.

"Didn't you know? The S in sister stands for sadism.

And B for brother stands for battered and beaten."

* * *

So...no RoadxAllen for this chapter? -hands you another frying pan-

*cringes*

And to tell you the truth, I don't have an ending planned out for this story. I honestly don't even know where this is going, haha.

I'm just making it up as I go~

I'll try making the next chapter longer next time!

_The B for brother was just a joke by the way._


End file.
